My Eurovision Song Contest Wikia
'WARNING!: ' This is a fan made Eurovision Song Contest for personal use and was not directed for other people's viewing (my Wikia is not so great) it's editions are labelled as years which will continue despite the current year. However if you have somehow stumbled across this Wikia then please have a look through and enjoy but I politely ask you NOT to edit or interfere with any of the pages '''as it takes a lot of work to fix them. '''For Your Information: This Wikia page gets updated at my leisure. History of the Contest Berlin 2000: The first edition of My Eurovision Song Contest was held in the Beliner Velodrom in Berlin, Germany in the year 2000. The city of Berlin was chosen through a bidding phase with four other cities, those being London in the United Kingdom, Moscow in Russia, Paris in France and Rome in Italy. Berlin was chosen and therefore the German National Broadcaster: Arbeitsgemeinschaft der öffentlich-rechtlichen Rundfunkanstalten der Bundesrepublik Deutschland (ARD) ''took on the duty of '''Head of Broadcasting'. However Berlin did not have the highest bid, that bid was from Moscow; the reason that Berlin was chosen is because it has had a torn and difficult past, which was a perfect stage for My Eurovision Song Contest to debut as the creation of the contest was unite the people of Europe (and other nations close by) and Berlin was once split but later unified, this was a good example for the inaugural contest. The Contest's motto that year was "Together, Break Down The Walls!" ''this was done purposely by '''ARD '''as they stated it was symbolic for the city of '''Berlin, the art also contains a silhouette of people holding hand which is a sign of unity not just in Germany but all over the world. The theme used a simple black and white which is said to be deliberate as the black represents the dark past and the white represents a bright future. In the 2000 contest 36 nations debuted and competed, the contest was won by the smallest country in the competition at the time (and second smallest overall): 'Monaco. '''The micro-state won the contest with the '''Monegasque-Canadian' singer: Tiffany Desrosiers and her song '"Fearless" which won with a total of 212 points which was 68 points ahead of the runner-up: the United Kingdom.'' '' Fontvieille 2001: There was a lot of controversy surrounding the hosting of 2001 My Eurovision Song Contest, as the supposed host nation: Monaco '''struggled with the finances for the contest. There where a lot of rumours circulating that there wasn't even a suitable venue within the tiny borders of the nation, unfortunately those rumours where true. The new '''Head of Broadcasting: Telé Monté Carlo (TMC) ''had selected the '''Stade Louis II' to host the contest. The Stade Louis II is a world famous football/soccer stadium with a huge capacity of 36,370 people in the ward of Fontvieille in Monaco, however Stade Louis II lacked one major thing to host the contest, that is a roof. TMC claimed they could not afford to build a temporary roof onto the stadium. It later turned out that TMC would also struggle with the fees of the stage, lights and promotional equipment. After weeks of negotiations it was almost certain that TMC '''would hand over the hosting rights to the country who came second in the '''2000 contest: the United Kingdom and their national broadcaster the British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC) until the national broadcaster of France: ''France Télévisions (FTV) asked permission from '''TMC, BBC '''and the European Broadcasting Union (EBU)'' if they could take over Host Broadcaster's Rights however still host the contest in Fontvieille, Monaco as FTV '''also covers '''Monaco. '''These propositions where soon denied by the '''EBU '''and '''BBC. A few weeks later FTV '''proposed that they assist '''TMC '''in finances for running the contest, this was later approved by the '''EBU and BBC who then handed back the HOB duties to TMC. 'The reason for FTV wanting the contest to be hosted in Monaco was confirmed by a representative saying: ''"We at France Télévisions were immensely surprised and disappointed at the fact that Telé Monté Carlo had to surrender HOB rights due financial difficulties as FTV loves the idea of the winning nation of the previous contest gets to host the next contest as it serves as a reward and a drive to win, and we believe all nations should have the same right regardless of financial position." The representative later went on to say: "Monaco is such a famous and beautiful nation despite it's size, it will draw lot's of viewers and fans from all over the world." The Contest's motto that year was ''"Be Fearless!" this was a reference to their winning song the year prior, but also had a strong message as their was a rising fear of conflict in the middle east and other regions. The artwork for the contest featured cartoon a Honey Badger which was meant for humour and also because the Honey Badger is considered the most fearless creature in the animal kingdom. In the 2001 contest 5 nations withdrew from the contest (those being Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Malta and Poland) ''and 3 countries debuted. ''(those being Andorra, Slovakia and Yugoslavia.) ''This left a total of 33 countries competing. The Contest was won by '''Clare Maguire' from Ireland with her song ''"The Last Dance" ''which won the contest with 188 points ''which was ''19 points ahead of the runner-up: the Former Yugoslav Republic of Macedonia. Dublin 2002: The 2002 My Eurovision Song Contest '''was held in the '''Point Theatre in Dublin, Ireland. The was the first time that the contest was held off of mainland Europe and was the first contest to be held in a theatre. The venue and host city were chosen just weeks after Ireland '''won the '''2001 contest and Raidió Teilifís Éireann (RTÉ) received the HOB rights '''and the go ahead for the planning of the '''2002 contest. An RTÉ 'representative stated: ''"We hadn't much choice really, the Point Theatre all though a grand venue; is the only suitable venue in the whole of the Republic of Ireland for the contest." The Contest's Motto that year was ''"Shine Bright!" ''the artwork had a gold shooting star on a royal purple background. '''RTÉ '''said that the colours represented the previous royal/monarchist background '''Ireland '''once had and that although now a Republic still have that 'posh' feel. In the '''2002 contest Spain withdrew and Cyprus '''and the '''Czech Republic '''debuted, this left a total of 35 nations competing for the victory. That victory in fact to the pop-rock band '''Dear Jack from Italy with their song ''"Domani É Un Altro Film" ''which translate into English as ''"Tomorrow Is Another Movie." ''The song won with a total of 252 points ''which set the record for most points received for the win. '''Italy '''received a whopping ''90 points ''more than '''Andorra '''who was the runner-up. ' Rome 2003:' The '''2003 My Eurovision Song Contest '''was held in the '''PalaLottomatica' in Rome, Italy. When Radio Audizioni Italiane (RAI) ''received '''HOB rights '''the venue and host city were selected almost immediately which was reminiscent of the previous year in '''Dublin.' An explanation for this from RAI was not given however it was rumoured that at the time of the contest Rome '''was booming in the tourism industry which would bring more people to contest. The Contest's motto that year was: ''"' '''It's A New Day!" 'the colour theme were light blue and white, '''RAI '''say that the colour represent the freshness and purity of a new day. In the '''2003 contest '''3 countries withdrew from the contest ''(those being Slovenia, Switzerland and Yugoslavia), ''6 countries returned ''(those being Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Malta, Poland and Spain) and Moldova '''made their debut which meant a record 39 nations competed. '''Sweden took home their first victory that year with the song '"Lush Life" by Zara Larsson who received a total of 160 points ''which was only a mere ''3 points ''ahead of runner-up: '''Turkey.' Stockholm 2004: The 2004 My Eurovision Song Contest '''was held in the '''Ericsson Globe Arena ''(or Globen '''in Swedish) ''in the city of '''Stockholm, Sweden. Sveriges Television (SVT) accepted the HOB responsibilities in the winners press conference after the grand final of the 2003 contest like the winning broadcaster does annually however in that conference a ambassador for SVT '''stated that they plan to hold a national bidding phase and in fact the public of '''Sweden also had a say in what city would host the contest, this was a first in My Eurovision history. The venues bidding for the gig were: the Löfbergs Arena in Karlstad, the ABB Arena in Västerås, The Scandinavium in Gothenburg, the Malmö Arena in Malmö, and of course the Globen Arena in the capital city of Stockholm. The Motto of the Contest that year was "Enjoy Life" ''which was a small reference to their winning song from '''2003: ''"Lush Life" ''by Zara Larsson. The art work featured a blue background with a lighter blue tulip as "nature represents life" as SVT claims. In the 2004 contest '''3 countries left the contest ''(those being F.Y.R. Macedonia, Ireland and The Netherlands.) ''Serbia & Montenegro ''(who formerly competed under the name of Yugoslavia) ''made their return to the contest after a years absence, and both '''Belarus '''and the micro-state of '''Liechtenstein both made their debuts. This resulted in 39 countries competing in the contest for a second year running. The winner that year was the returning and re-named Serbia & Montenegro '''who won the contest with the song ''"Be The One" '''''by British-Kosovar' singer: Dua Lipa. '''The song won with ''219 points ''which was ''31 points ''ahead of '''Albania '''who came 2nd that year. '''Belgrade 2005: The 2005 My Eurovision Song Contest '''was held in the '''Belgrade Arena '''in the city of '''Belgrade '''in the Serbia region in Serbia & Montenegro. Like in previous years the host broadcaster: ''Удружење Jавних Pадија и Tелевизија (UJRT) ''accepted the '''HOB rights in winners press conference of the 2004 contest and immediately confirmed that the 7 month old 'Belgrade Arena '''will host the event . The Motto of the contest that year was '"Unity and Love!"' which means exactly what it says. The Artwork has a shield (representing defence) and a green and blue background. In the '''2005 contest' the Former Yugoslav Republic of Macedonia 'and '''Slovenia '''returned to the contest, that year the ''3 crown dependencies of the '''United Kingdom: Guernsey, Jersey '''and the '''Isle of Man all debuted in the contest whilst 6 nations withdrew. (Those being Andorra, Bulgaria, Cyprus, Finland, Iceland and Monaco)' '''This resulted in 38 nations competing that year. The win went to '''Zlata Ognevich' from Ukraine, '''with her song ''"Pray for Ukraine"'' which won with a total of ''274 points ''which was a record ''118 points ''ahead of the runner-up: '''Portugal. Kyiv 2006: The 2006 My Eurovision Song Contest '''was held in the '''Kyiv Palace of Sports in the city of Kyiv '''in '''Ukraine. It was announced months after Національна Телекомпанія України (NTU) accepted the invitation to host the contest and gained HOB rights that there would be a bidding phase for the host venue and city the bids were: the Chernomorets Stadium '''in '''Odessa, '''the '''Arena Lviv '''in '''Lviv, '''the '''Donbass Arena '''in '''Donetsk, '''the '''NSC Olimpiyskiy Stadium '''and the '''Palace of Sports '''both in the capital city of '''Kyiv. The motto of the contest that year was "We are ONE World!" '' which stands for unity and integration all over the world. The artwork shows a multicoloured background with an image of the world on it. In the '''2006 contest the Czech Republic, Moldova '''and '''Serbia & Montenegro all withdrew from the contest, Finland, Iceland, Ireland, Switzerland '''and '''The Netherlands all returned to contest and Australia, San Marino '''and the '''Vatican City '''all debuted in the contest leaving 42 nations competing that year. The winner that year was the returning '''Iceland with the song ''"Hear them Calling" ''by Greta Salomé Stefánsdóttir which won with 216 points ''which was ''60 points ''ahead of the nation that placed 2nd that year: '''Croatia.' Reykjavík 2007: ''' The '''2007 My Eurovision Song Contest was held in the Laugardalshöll '''in the city of '''Reykjavík in Iceland. It was announced in winner's press conference that Ríkisútvarpið (RÚV) ''had stated they had no other option but to host the contest in the '''Laugardalshöll '''in the capital city: '''Reykjavík '''as there are no other suitable venues in the whole of '''Iceland.' The motto of the contest that year was ''"Call to us!" ''which was a reference to their winning song in the 2006 contest which was ''"Hear them Calling" ''by Greta Salomé Stefánsdóttir. '''In the '''2007 contest '''5 countries withdrew from the contest they were: '''Austria, Guernsey, '''the '''Isle of Man, Jersey '''and the '''Vatican City. However 5 more countries debuted they were: the Åland Islands, '''the '''Faroe Islands, Montenegro, New Zealand '''and '''Serbia. '''Also '''Andorra '''and '''Bulgaria '''returned to the contest, this left 44 nations competing that year. The winner was the debuting nation of '''New Zealand '''represented by '''British electronic music duo: Disclosure and New Zealandic '''singer: '''Lorde '''with their song: ''"Magnets" ''which won with ''220 points ''which was ''74 points ''ahead of '''2007's '''runner-up: '''Ukraine. Auckland 2008: The 2008 My Eurovision Song Contest '''was the first contest to be held outside of '''Europe '''and was also the first to be held outside of the capital city of the host nation.The contest was held in the '''Vector Arena in the city of Auckland '''the other bids came from the '''TSB Bank Arena '''in '''Wellington (capital city of New Zealand) ''and '''Westpac Arena '''in '''Christchurch.' The motto of the contest that year was ''"Have A Magnetic Heart" '' which the HOB: ''Television New Zealand (TVNZ) stated: ''"The theme is supposed to be a creative spin and bringing each other together and loving one another." ''In the '''2008 contest '''45 nations competed, '''Austria '''and '''Guernsey '''returned to contest, '''Poland, Portugal, Romania '''and '''Spain '''all withdrew from the contest and '''Armenia, Azerbaijan '''and '''Georgia '''all debuted. The win that year went to the country that used to own '''New Zealand '(Host Nation): the United Kingdom '''who won with the song ''"Say You Do" ''by '''Sigala, DJ Fresh '''and '''Imani WIlliams. They won the contest with 223 points ''which was ''93 points ''ahead of the 2nd placed nation: '''Sweden.' London 2009: The 2009 My Eurovision Song Contest '''was held in the '''O² Arena '''in the city of '''London and was decided by a 3 way bidding phase, the other two venues were the National Indoor Arena '''in '''Birmingham and the Echo Arena 'in '''Liverpool. '''The ''British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC) ''stated: ''"It was highly likely that the first '''My Eurovision Song Contest '''to be held in '''Britain '''would be held in it's capital '(London)"'' The motto of the contest that year was ''"Infinite Connections" ''which the BBC claimed it stood for love and unity. In the 2009 contest 'there were no debuts however '''Monaco, Poland, Portugal, Romania '''and '''Spain '''all returned while '''Andorra, Bosnia & Herzegovina '''and '''Guernsey '''all withdrew from the contest leaving 47 nations to compete. The winner that year was '''Turkey '''represented by '''Aynur Aydın ''with her song ''"Life Goes On" ''which won with 332 points ''which was ''96 points ''ahead of runner-up: '''Denmark.' Ankara 2010: The 2010 My Eurovision Song Contest '''was held in the newly built '''Ankara Arena '''in '''Turkey's capital city of Ankara, 'the other possible venues were the '''Abdi İpekçi Arena '''in '''Istanbul '''and the 'İzmir Halkapınar Sport Hall 'in the city of 'İzmir. ''Türkiye Radyo ve Televizyon Kurumu (TRT) ''stated that the original plan was to host the contest in '''Istanbul, '''however '''Ankara Arena '''had just broke ground and wanted to host '''My Eurovision Song Contest '''as it's first ever event, therefore a bidding phase was created, adding 'İzmir '''into the mix. The motto for the contest that year was ''"Love & Live." ''In the '''2010 contest '''54 countries competed as no countries debuted or withdrew however '''Bosnia & Herzegovina, Cyprus, '''the '''Czech Republic '''and '''Slovakia '''all returned to the contest, the win that year went to a nation that is sometimes known as ''"Little Turkey": ''Azerbaijan who won the contest with the song ''"Outta Control" ''by '''Mr.Da-Nos & Ellyland '''which received ''235 points ''for the victory which was a total of only ''8 points ''ahead of runner-up: '''Serbia. Baku 2011: The 2011 My Eurovision Song Contest '''was held in the specially built '''Baku Crystal Hall in Baku, Azerbaijan. The venue for the contest was built especially for the My Eurovision Song Contest '''as '''Azerbaijan '''had a few suitable venues however the oil rich nation wanted to make a statement by building an arena for the contest. The motto for the contest that year was ''"Light it up!" ''which was said by ''İctimai Televiziya (İTV) ''to be an uplifting theme. In the '''2011 contest, '''53 nations competed as '''Andorra '''returned and '''Gibraltar '''debuted. The winner that year was '''Olivier Dion '''from '''France with his song ''Si J'etais Son Soleil" ''which translates roughly to ''"If I was her Sunlight" ''The song received 196 points ''which was ''68 points ''ahead of the second place that year: '''Bosnia & Herzegovina.' Paris 2012: The 2012 My Eurovision Song Contest was held in the Palais Omnisports de Paris '''in the world famous city of '''Paris. '''The venue was chosen via bidding phase after the '''HOB: ''France Télévisions (FTV) announced they were to host in one of 6 venues each in different cities, those were: the '''Palais des Sports de Grenoble '''in '''Grenoble, '''the '''Galaxie d'Amnéville '''in '''Amnéville, '''the '''Sud de France Arène '''in '''Montpellier, '''the '''Zénith de Strasbourg '''in '''Strasbourg, '''the '''Halle Tony Garnier '''in '''Lyon '''and of course, the winning venue: '''Palais Omnisports de Paris '''in '''Paris.' The motto for the contest that year was ''"Unity!" ''which was similar to that of the 2005 contest 'in '''Belgrade, Serbia & Montenegro '''who's motto was '"Unity and Love!" '''Just days after the release of the theme and artwork, '''FTV '''reassured fans that the theme was inspired by the past contest as the artwork shows a butterfly which has grown from a caterpillar, this was a sign of the contest growing into something better and fresh. In the '''2012 contest '''there were 56 nations competing, as '''Guernsey, Jersey '''and '''Moldova '''returned to the contest, '''Cyprus, Greece '''and '''New Zealand '''withdrew, '''Algeria, Kazakhstan '''and '''Kosovo '''made their debuts and the '''Czech Republic '''officially changed their '''EBU '''recognised name to '''Czechia. The victory went to the micro-nation of Andorra '''which won the contest with '''Puerto Rican '''music artists: '''Luis Fonsi '''and '''Daddy Yankee, '''who preformed the song ''"Despacito" ''which translates into ''"Slowly" ''from '''Spanish. The song won a record 410 points ''which was just ''43 points ''ahead of runner-up: '''Russia.' ' '' ''' '' List of National Selection Shows'' '' List of Countries by MESC Rankings'' My Eurovision In Concert = HB: Stands for Host Broadcaster = Editions = HB: Stands for Host Broadcaster = Debuts per year Venues: The Venues that have hosted [[My Eurovision Song Contest Wikia|'My Eurovision Song Contest']].''' '''People who opened the Contest: The Contests is traditionally opened by the Head of State of the host nation. Category: Browse